


The Arrangement

by ComeOnThrillMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnThrillMe/pseuds/ComeOnThrillMe
Summary: Excerpt: When Draco’s eyes locked on Hermione, she froze. The stare was the same as it always was. Hermione felt her stomach flutter again and the kiss from a month ago attacked her memory.A year after the war and Hermione Granger keeps running into Draco Malfoy at Ministry events.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	The Arrangement

The room was filled with laughter, drinks, food, and fumbled attempts at dancing. Yet another Ministry party. And yet another party for The Golden Trio to be invited to and feel obligated to show up.

And they, unfortunately for Hermione, always do.

In the beginning, it was a way to show their support for the ‘new Ministry’ after the war. But it’s been a year and all Hermione can do is wonder why on earth she’s still doing this. The people know they support the Ministry, and shouldn’t most people have gotten used to seeing The Golden Trio in public by now?

Hermione continues to look around, some-what hiding in a corner like she always does, when she spots him. The same him she’s been spotting at these parties for the past year. The same him that gives her a strange flutter in her stomach and for some reason has caused her to develop a stutter when speaking with the man.

The man spots Hermione and makes his way towards her, blonde hair seemingly blonder, eyes piercing as always, and dress robes that could only be described as…beautiful.

“Granger.” That sly smirk crossed his lips and Hermione freezes.

“M-Malfoy.” That damn stutter, it gives her away every time. Draco’s smirk only grows at the notice of the stutter.

Just as Hermione is prepared to say more, she feels a hand fall into hers and looks to her right to find Ron. “Hermione, let’s go. The Minister is looking for you.” He shoots a scowl towards Draco before pulling Hermione away.

Hermione hates herself for looking back, but when she does, she finds a Draco Malfoy that looks…sad? Confused? Almost as if he wanted to continue to make Hermione flustered and stutter.

The party is the same as always. The Minister is the same as always. Everything’s…the same. 

Including that interaction with Draco Malfoy.

They had been interacting in a similar fashion for months now. She couldn’t tell when the flutter in her stomach began, likely sometime around last winter’s holiday ball when Draco wore dark blue, almost black, dress robes that accented his beautiful grey eyes and gorgeous platinum blonde hair and…

Well yeah, that was probably it.

She stayed at the party and shook the hands she needed to shake and spoke to the people she needed to speak to and danced with the person she was supposed to dance with. She did all the things she was supposed to do at one of these parties. And she was just as exhausted as ever when she excused herself to the restroom after what felt like hours.

She didn’t actually have to go. She simply needed to get away for a bit. She made her way in the direction of the bathroom but saw an exit door on her way and decided to duck into it instead.

The exit seemed to lead to a balcony. And right now, that balcony is empty…except for one.

Draco turned around from his position overlooking the railing and Hermione could have sworn he did it in slow motion. When he saw Hermione, the smirk returned.

“Granger.” Why was this always his greeting?

Hermione cleared her throat before speaking, “Malfoy.” She was so proud of herself for not stuttering.

Hermione made her way towards the railing and out further onto the balcony until she was standing next to the sharp-dressed man. Draco was looking at her with something strange in his eye and Hermione was finding it hard to concentrate. The man moved closer to her and turned back around until they were shoulder to shoulder, Hermione looking out at the city, Draco looking at Hermione.

“So…enjoying the” Hermione was cut off by lips pressing against hers. It took her several seconds to gather what was happening and make her decision. Press back or flee?

She chose press back. Because shit, this feels good. Hermione felt a tongue graze her lips. She opened her mouth slowly and only partially to see what would come of it and that’s when she felt a tongue slowly enter her mouth. Things began to feel even better. Hermione forgot everything she had ever been told or done. She forgot why she was at this party, she forgot who she was there with, and she forgot that she was supposed to hate the man kissing her. She forgot it all because the only thing that was in her brain was ‘yes’ and ‘more’.

That’s why when Draco pulled back, Hermione’s body followed, eyes still closed until she heard a faint chuckle escape the other man’s mouth. “Eager are we?” Hermione opened her eyes to find a still smirking Draco.

Hermione had no words. Part of her wanted to run and run far. But another part wanted to stay and do that kiss again. And again. And again.

She didn’t have to decide. Draco made the decision for them. “See you around, Granger.” And then Draco was gone, walking back into the party and leaving a very confused Hermione Granger on the balcony.

A month went by. Easily the most confusing and difficult month in Hermione’s life. Possibly an exaggeration, but possibly not because she had to grapple with what on earth happened at that party.

After the war, Hermione moved into the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley children. She and Ron weren’t technically together. He liked to pretend they were; holding her hand at functions, kissing her on the cheek when they were out in public and always placing himself as her date to Ministry events. But they never properly talked about it. They weren’t physical, they didn’t share a bed, and they rarely even talked when they were at the Burrow together. To Hermione, it felt more like a show for other people.

And even though Ron wasn’t her boyfriend, the kiss she shared with Draco still made her feel as if she cheated somehow. Perhaps that’s because it made her feel a lot of things. Things that she kept thinking back on when she was alone. Things that she hadn’t allowed herself to confront about herself until just this minute. Things that might actually explain a lot of the feelings she had been having over the years.

After a month of this, it was time, yet again, for another Ministry event. This time some fundraiser to raise money for something. Honestly, Hermione couldn’t remember anymore. There were just too damn many. But as she and Ron dressed for this one, she found herself more excited to attend than ever. 

She hated herself for it.

One hour into the party and in walked Draco Malfoy. Looking as dashing as ever except this time, with a woman on his arm. Astoria Greengrass. Hermione thought she recognized her from school and when Ginny whispered her name in her ear it came back to her. Ginny kept talking in her ear about her blood status and her family and any other gossip she had heard, but Hermione tuned it out. Her eyes and attention were locked on the man gliding in.

When Draco’s eyes locked on Hermione, she froze. The stare was the same as it always was. Hermione felt her stomach flutter again and the kiss from a month ago attacked her memory.

Hermione tried to look away but found she couldn’t. Not until Draco looked away and turned his attention back to his date, Astoria. Hermione didn’t know why this irritated her…or she probably did actually.

The party continued as it always did. Dancing, talking, hands, hugs, etc. etc. Hermione was drained after only another hour. She began to make her way towards the bathroom, having to actually go this time and as a way to stop herself from finding Draco in the crowd and staring.

But just as she was about to head past the doors to the restroom, she felt a hand lightly tap her arm and begin to move her sideways. Adrenaline kicked in and she went for her wand, only to find herself in complete darkness. A lumos was cast by another wand and Hermione found herself face to face with Draco. Now that there was light, she could tell they were in some sort of closet… how romantic.

Hermione stared at Draco who continued to stare back. The lumos was small and was only really lighting up their faces and a few mops off to the side. Draco let the light go out and Hermione found lips pressed against hers once again. The kiss was different this time. More heated, more frantic. Hermione gave as good as she got and pressed her tongue into Draco’s mouth this time. Draco let out a small moan as she did so, and Hermione felt smug knowing she made that sound come from the usually stoic man.

They continued in this way, grabbing at each other, kissing frantically. Hermione was the one to pull back this time, out of breath and utterly confused. “Draco…what…?” Was all she could get out before Draco was out the door and gone.

It was honestly becoming too much.

And when it happened again two weeks later, Hermione finally had to speak.

“Draco…this is…what is this?” Hermione had pushed back off of Draco, this time finding themselves in a back room of a grand opening of a local wizarding restaurant.

“What?” Draco went back to kissing Hermione’s neck before continuing. “This?” He sucked at the spot between Hermione’s neck and collarbone. “Or this?” He switched sides and continued in the same way.

Hermione backed off again and shook her head at an attempt to focus. “Yes. All of that. What is it?”

Draco leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms while letting out a clearly frustrated exhale. “This, Hermione Granger, is what they call snogging. Or making out. Or necking. Or whatever name you’d like to give to it. I mean, I know you’ve mostly been with the Weasel, but surely you’re familiar with the act.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but maintained her new-found distance from the man against the wall. “Yeah, no. I got that part. But what are we doing? And why are we doing it?”

It was Draco’s turn to roll his eyes. “Because we want to? I mean, I want to. And clearly you keep meeting me and following me into these situations, so it looks like you want it too. I mean…” Draco looked over Hermione and she thought she saw hesitation wash over him. “Unless you don’t want to…?”

Hermione felt embarrassment flush over her face. “I…no…I…yes.” She was so frustrated with herself. Just speak, Hermione.

Draco smirked again. “I see we’re back to the stuttering. Interesting. I thought we were past this.”

Hermione scowled again and exhaled before continuing. “Yes, I do want it. But I’m still not sure what this is. I mean, you have a girlfriend…”

“And? That’s an arrangement Granger. It’s for show. I imagine in the same way your re-kindled entanglement with the Weasley is.” Hermione stood shocked. How on earth could he possibly know that?

“So you don’t like her? You’re just with her because….?”

Draco pushed off the wall and made his way towards Hermione, stopping mere inches away. Hermione hated that he was so close she could smell his cologne now. “I’m with her because, as I said, it’s been arranged. It’s for public appearances and such. Astoria knows this. She’s fine with it. She gets to be invited to all of the ‘cool’ parties and I get a proper date, so people leave me alone. Win-win.” Draco was now looking down on Hermione, somehow he had made his way closer while speaking and Hermione failed to realize it.

“How did you…How did you know that about Ron? That we weren’t actually together.” Hermione gulped at the closeness.

“Because it takes one to know one. I’ve known for a while. Probably the same amount of time I’ve noticed you watching me.” Draco was still looking down at Hermione, whose eyes seemed glued to the man before her. “Now, why don’t we take this a step further?” Hermione walked backwards as she felt Draco’s presence move her towards the wall.

Draco captured her in another heated kiss while moving his hands down Hermione’s dress, slowly gripping the bottom and beginning to raise it. The dress was pulled up half-way and she felt Draco’s fingers in the waistband of her underwear. Draco pulled back from the kiss and looked at her, “Can I?”.

Hermione wasn’t sure what exactly he was going to do, but she was pretty much okay with anything at this point and so she gave a small nod.

Draco pulled a little further back with a smirk and dropped to his knees.

Fuck .

**Author's Note:**

> I typically write for a different ship in the HP fandom, but I wanted to try something different while also practicing writing shorter pieces. 
> 
> Comments/kudos welcome!


End file.
